1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a yard crane for handling containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handling of containers on loading and unloading yards involves a number of problems mainly relating to the safety in attaching the containers to the associated crane and handling the suspended containers. In particular, the solutions previously proposed by the known art do not appear to be satisfactory, since during handling containers by cranes, such containers may undergo changes in position or oscillating movements which, if and when critical values are reached, may become hazardous to the stability of both the load and crane.
The more these conditions, due to uncontrolled movements of the container during manipulation thereof, become dangerous, the more is the load inside the container likely to become unbalanced, and then to assume a position such that its actual center of gravity is considerably displaced as compared with the theoretic one.